Good dreams, my beloved
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors que Laurens n'arrive pas à dormir, une certaine personne pas très sobre, qui est précisément celle qui fait chavirer son cœur, va lui rendre visite...


**Un p'tit Lams, parce que le Lams c'est awesome. Et de la guimauve tout mignon tout dégoulinant d'amour parce que ça aussi c'est awesome. Mélangé à un tout petit peu de drama, ça l'est encore plus. Bref...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Assis dans son lit, Laurens gribouillait rapidement sur sa feuille, y faisant représenter une tortue vue de haut. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et avait trouvé un bon moyen de s'occuper ; représenter les croquis de son animal favori lui redonnait toujours le sourire. De plus, pour s'inspirer, il avait profité de cette période calme - trop calme à son goût - pour aller se balader sur les plages et observer un peu les tortues qui s'y trouvaient. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, et puis puisqu'il était pour l'instant obligé de rester en Caroline du Sud, autant en profiter. Mais tous les autres lui manquaient, bien sûr... il se demandait ce que Hamilton, Lafayette et Mulligan pouvaient bien faire en ce moment.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, repassant sans arrêt sur le même trait de son dessin comme pour bien l'accentuer, il entendit quelques coups à la porte de sa chambre.

\- John, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. Un ami à toi. Je lui dis de venir ici.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Et puis cela l'avait étonné d'avoir entendu son père s'adresser à lui ; il ne lui parlait presque jamais depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il refusait de reprendre ses plantations. Mais Laurens ne pouvait pas supporter de voir tous ces esclaves. Et il avait bien trop d'autres projets que de rester ici. Un jour, il abolira l'esclavage.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que l'on frappa encore à la porte de sa chambre.

\- John... tu es là..?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette voix. Et surtout en la reconnaissant. Non, ce ne pouvait pas...

Sceptique, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Et en voyant l'homme qui le fixait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, il n'y eut plus de doute.

\- ...Alexander?!

\- John! S'exclama ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant, avec une voix semblant mélanger le sanglot et la joie.

\- ..Tu es venu jusqu'ici de New York?!

\- Yes! Je voulais vraiment te voir... tu me manquais plus que tout... rajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un regard embué.

\- Alexander, tu sens l'alcool à plein nez. Tu as encore bu, c'est ça?

\- Yeees... Lafayette m'a forcé à venir te voir. Enfin, je voulais venir te voir mais il m'a embarqué de force dans sa calèche avec Hercules et m'a emmené ici... On est juste passé au bar quelques heures avant pour boire deux ou trois verres..! Dit-il d'une voix ralentie en s'affalant sur lui.

Laurens soupira. À ce qu'il en voyait, ils n'avaient pas bu que deux ou trois verres. Il le prit sur son épaule et l'emmena vers le lit.

\- Allez, viens. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable...

\- C'est parce que tu me manquais plus que tout... et que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi.

\- Tu exagères.

Il le posa sur le lit, prenant ses feuilles et ses croquis pour les poser sur sa table de nuit.

\- Ooooh... tu as dessiné! Je n'avais jamais vu tes croquis encore! Ils sont extrêmement bien faits!

\- Merci... répondit Laurens en laissant apparaître un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Alexander était réellement adorable ainsi.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il ne voit ses dessins, mais bon... trop tard, on dirait bien.

\- Diiis tu pourrais me dessiner?

\- Je ne suis pas très bon en dessin, tu sais. Et encore moins en portraits.

\- Moi je trouve que si!

\- Bois ça d'abord, lui dit Laurens en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Hamilton le prit et le but cul sec, comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'alcool.

\- ...Ce n'est pas bon. Ça n'a pas de goût.

\- C'est normal, Alexander. C'est de l'eau.

Puis il allant prendre une serviette et l'imbiba elle aussi d'eau avant d'aller lui éponger le front et de lui essuyer un peu le visage. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs...

\- C'est froooid!

\- Je sais, je sais...

\- ...j'ai froid moi aussi...

\- Tu devrais pourtant avoir chaud...

\- Viens me réchauffer~!

Laurens n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son invité forcé l'avait tiré dans le lit et sous les couvertures.

Il resta sans voix, observant celui qu'il avait en face de lui , qui le regardait fixement, comme fasciné.

\- Tu es beau, John... lui dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

\- M... Merci.. lui répondit-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles faire la guerre! S'écria-t-il soudainement en le prenant dans ses bras et en s'accrochant le plus possible à lui.

Laurens resta sans voix un instant, étonné, avant de soupiret en passant un bras autour de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais. Et puis, aurais-tu oublié que nous nous battons pour notre patrie?

\- Non, pas du tout, non! Seulement, tu devrais laisser les autres aller se battre et rester ici! Lafayette et Washington y arriveront très bien seuls!

\- Si tout le monde pensait comme toi il n'y aurait plus d'armée continentale... et je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais.

\- Alors je viens avec toi!

\- Alexander, non, tu ne peux pas... tu as du travail à New York, et une femme dont tu dois t'occuper.

\- Je me fiche de cela! Tu imagines si tu perds la vie dans une bataille, si tu ne reviens pas? Que... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Je refuse de te laisser aller te battre!

John pris son visage dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de sourire doucement.

\- Je te promets que je ne mourrai pas, Alexander. Tu... Tu es à la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

\- Tu... Tu me le promets.. ?

\- Promis.

\- ...Je t'aime.. je voudrais que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, et que l'on forme une Amérique forte et indépendante ensemble..

Laurens ria doucement. Finalement, il faudrait qu'Alexander soit soûl plus souvent. Si c'était possible de l'être plus.

\- Je le voudrais aussi. Et cela se réalisera, je te promets que nos enfants auront un jour la nationalité Américaine!

\- Il faudra aider la France aussi. Après tout ce que Lafayette a fait pour nous, nous devons bien nous battre pour sa nation aussi!

\- Nous verrons, d'accord..? Finissons- en d'abord avec les Britanniques.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Hamilton ne dise en baissant là tête :

\- Désolé si je suis un fardeau pour toi...

\- Que racontes-tu? Tu es tout sauf un fardeau, voyons...

\- Je suis toujours trop bruyant, trop direct, vous râlez toujours après moi...

\- Parce qu'on rigole, c'est tout. Tu es ainsi et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

\- Redis-le...

\- On rigole, c'est tout..

\- Ce que tu as dit après!

\- Que tu es ainsi...

\- John.

\- ..Je t'aime.

\- John Laurens, tu es un ange, tu le sais, ça?

\- Je ne trouve pas...

\- Je trouve que si! D'ailleurs, je vois ton auréole.

\- Qui est sans doute due au taux d'alcoolémie que tu as dans le sang...

\- Peut-être mais parfois j'ai l'impression de la voir même quand je suis parfaitement sobre.

\- Alors tu as des hallucinations.

\- Tu penses que je suis fou, c'est cela? C'est peut-être vrai. Fou de toi et fou de l'Amérique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Laurens lui coupa littéralement le souffle en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Alexander ne pu pas s'empêcher de fondre dans ce baiser qui lui semblait être la sensation la plus agréable et douce au monde.

\- J... John... bégaya-t-il en se détachant légèrement, rouge pivoine.

\- Et toi tu es un idiot, Alexander Hamilton. Mais tu es l'idiot que j'aime... rajouta-t-il en l'embrassant encore furtivement.

\- Ne me laisse pas... susurra Hamilton en se blotissant plus contre son amant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait ressentir cette chaleur si confortable.

\- ...Je ne te laisserai pas... je te l'ai promis, lui dit Laurens d'un sourire en le serrant le plus possible contre lui à son tour, devenant de plus en plus addictif à la présence de l'autre auprès de lui.

Non, jamais il ne le laissera... même s'il mourrai, il ne le laissera pas. Il le soutiendra et le protégera toujours.

Souriant toujours, Laurens regardait celui qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il était si beau, si... précieux pour lui. Il n'arrivera jamais à dire combien il l'aimait.

Et cette nuit-là fut la plus agréable, comme pour bien marquer le calme avant la tempête...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
